Hardhead (TF2017)
Hardhead from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Hardhead is a soldier to his core. A soldier with a stubborn streak a megamile wide. He's stubborn to the point of rejecting outright any path but his own, any idea that goes against his natural instinct or inclination (namely fighting), and any advice he didn't come up with himself. He doesn't talk much, and when he does, it tends to be blunt and terse, if not outright rude. A soldier doesn't waste time on social niceties when there's a war to fight. Perhaps surprisingly, given his limited social aptitude, Hardhead has found a good companion in Duros, his binary-bonded Nebulan partner, who enjoys warfare just as much as Hardhead does. The two mesh so well, it's been said that theirs may be the best match among all the Autobot-Nebulan teams. History Arc 3 A long time ago, on Cybertron, Hardhead was part of an Autobot strike unit led by Fortress Maximus. This unit operated out of a cave dug into the Manganese Mountains, and often worked to foil the schemes of their primary nemesis, Scorponok. Their last major mission on Cybertron was to upset a slave march to the smelting pools. After that, however, Fortress Maximus revealed to the Autobots that he had grown sick of warfare, and planned to escape the endless ring of hate by immigrating to a new world altogether: Nebulos. Initially, Hardhead was outraged and accused Maximus of cowardice for even conceiving of leaving the war before it was finished, but he was quickly chastized when Highbrow reminded him of how valiantly their leader had fought on the battlefield that day, and every day prior for countless vorns. With some convincing, Hardhead and many others chose to join Fortress Maximus on his quest for peace. Peace is rarely an Autobot's lot, though, as an innocent mishap combined with some xenophobia among a few of the Nebulan rulers to bring war to the Autobot camp's doorstep. Hardened warriors like Hardhead and Kup immediately fell into old habits and started fighting back, but Fortress Maximus abruptly ended their gunplay and ordered an all-out retreat. Despite these setbacks, Fortress Maximus was determined to wage peace, not war. He brought an envoy of Autobots, including Hardhead, to the Nebulan capitol of Koraja to once again plead for peace. When the Nebulans still were not totally swayed after he and his Autobots disarmed, Maximus removed his own head from his shoulders, leaving his body deactivated and inoperable in the Nebulans' care. Hardhead and six other Autobots joined their leader in his gesture. It was this gesture which finally ushered in a cease fire with the Nebulans. |Ring of Hate| Fortress Maximus, Hardhead and the others had their separate heads and bodies detained inside a bunker outside Koraja, as so-called "prisoners of peace", while the Nebulan leaders conversed with them and also the remaining Autobots (under Kup's supervision) in the Folassian Forest beyond the city. Maximus had successfully convinced Galen, head of the World Watchers, of his good intentions, but the paranoid Lord Zarak distrusted the Autobots at every turn, and was committed to removing them from Nebulos even if he had to fake their crimes in order to do it. He even went so far as to summon the Decepticons to Nebulos, hoping that they would rid the planet of their Autobot problem. Upon the Decepticons' arrival, Scorponok and his henchmen began to lay siege to Koraja, trying to get at the inoperative Fortress Maximus and his men. Galen and Council Guard Commander Duros arrived at the Autobots' bunker to rapidly consult them on options. The allies eventually settled on a radical solution involving bio-mechanical engineering — Galen and several other volunteers were bionically reconstructed to transform into duplicates of the Autobots' severed heads, allowing them to binary bond with the Autobots' bodies and share both physical control and tactical analysis with the original Autobot personalities. Duros was one of the first volunteers for the Headmaster process, and was binary bonded to Hardhead. Duros quickly adjusted to the raw power and military might of his new body, using Hardhead's laser-guided cannon against the Decepticon aggressors. |Broken Glass| Their status as the saviors of Koraja made Duros and the others an instant hit among the populace, but Nebulos's rulers were still wary of the Transformers, especially now that their presence had led Nebulans themselves to wage war for the first time in over 10,000 years. Galen and his men did their best to assuage the fears of the Council of Peers. When the Horrorcons and Terrorcons attacked the Splendora resort, Hardhead and Brainstorm joined their Autobot comrades, the Technobots, in fending off Abominus and zapping Apeface and Snapdragon into submission. The devastation left in the wake of their battle did little to discourage the Council's antipathy, however. When the Autobot Headmasters went on a rescue mission to recover Lord Zarak and his followers (who had been prisoners of the Decepticons since their arrival), a detachment of Council members insisted on accompanying them. Unfortunately, Zarak had entered into a bargain with Scorponok, and by the time Hardhead and the others reached the Plains of Thok, the Decepticon Headmasters had been born. Although Zarak and Scorponok endangered the council members by using them as a diversion to gun down the Autobots, Mindwipe's hypnotic gaze had scrambled the other Nebulans' minds so much that Zarak was able to convince them that Galen's men were the evil ones, and he manipulated the Decepticons into becoming Nebulos's new "champions". |Love and Steel| Duros and the other Nebulan Headmasters were held captive by Zarak in Koraja, alongside their disabled Autobot counterparts. Despite his hunger for power and growing battle-lust, however, Zarak still ultimately wanted what was best for Nebulos. Realizing how a continued war between the Autobots and Decepticons would truly affect the planet he loved, Zarak freed Duros and the Autobot Headmasters, sending them back to their comrades in the forest. Galen had reached the same conclusions as Zarak, and gathered his men back aboard the Autobot ship Steelhaven, to leave Nebulos behind to rebuild in their absence. Sure enough, Zarak, Scorponok, and the Decepticons chose to follow the Autobots into space. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, Hardhead and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Even the militaristic Duros was a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. Upon arrival, Fortress Maximus, Hardhead and the other Headmasters took a shuttle down to Earth's surface, and located the caves in Mount St. Hilary where the distress call had first been broadcast. They also found the broadcaster himself, an Autobot named Goldbug whose brain module had been retrofitted into a tiny electronic toy car. Long story. Scorponok and the Decepticon Headmasters had also come to Earth after the distress call, however, and a battle broke out. The battle proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. It was Hardhead who first suggested that Spike was the group's new leader. |Trial by Fire| In the weeks that followed, the Steelhaven's crew united with the other Autobots on board the Ark. Unfortunately, the Ark's commander, Grimlock, was difficult to deal with, and so their meetup resulted in a ritual battle for Autobot supremacy between him and Blaster on Earth's moon. Hardhead disembarked along with the rest of the Steelhaven crew to watch the fight. |Totaled| Meanwhile, Earth was coming apart at the seams due to a timestorm caused by the displacement of Galvatron, Scourge, and Cyclonus from Earth's future. Optimus Prime, Grimlock, and Fortress Maximus held court, and decided an attack on the future Decepticon's underground base was due. During the battle, shockingly, Optimus and others were displaced to limbo by Rodimus Prime and other Autobots from the future. Believing these future Autobots were imposters, responsible for the apparent deaths of Optimus and the other displaced Autobots, Fortress Maximus led a vengeful charge. Hardhead took on the future Kup alongside their Kup, Grimlock, Crosshairs, Pointblank, and Sureshot. By the time the truth was learned, the stakes had shifted, and the future and present Autobots, including Grimlock, teamed up to face the combined might of Galvatron and a clone of Megatron. |Time Wars| Trivia *Stephen Keener reprises his role as Hardhead. Changes *Hosehead, Nightbeat, and Siren didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots